


Little Light

by ppeacherine



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Event Horizon, F/M, disappears for months and comes back with league of legends ???, gosh i love pining in ships damn it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppeacherine/pseuds/ppeacherine
Summary: Lux is a god of black starlight, Thresh is her harbinger and priest.Her court is so different from how she imagined. Instead of being a burning, glorious queen like Ashe, she wars still with herself: protect and nurture, destroy and remake.
Relationships: Dark Cosmic Lux/Dark Star Thresh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Little Light

She sits on a throne of darkness, sharp obsidian shards reflecting her haunting, consuming amber glow off their many facets. Her scepter is cradled against her, balancing orbits cleaved from the Dark Star -- _her_ Dark Star, her _self_. 

Once, she brought order to the universe. She pulled the confusing multitudes of Lulu’s cosmic mistakes into form with Ashe’s sharp, splintering obstructions to the harmonious _nothing_ that was once empty space. All of their galaxies and stars hum loudly to her now, when once they were mere whispers. An endless cacophony of restless noise that threatened to drive her mad.

It took every fiber of her being, now flushed with raw, unmaking power, to not rush to rend Ashe’s court asunder in one reckless swoop. All the eternities she spent tempered underneath Ashe’s hand, all the time she was repressed and quieted… To show them what they should really fear, to show them how _great_ she had become, that would be true satisfaction. 

_...and yet..._

The time she had spent _hated_ underneath their gaze. Their self-righteous work was always designed to end in the destruction of her heart of hearts… She would be their sacrificial lamb, and in binding her back to the Dark Star, they might rid the universe of its natural making and unmaking once and for all.

_...and YET..._

It would be chaos. Endless noise, constant population. There would be no death to creation, nothing to keep hubris in check.

“My Queen,” Thresh’s voice is softer now, standing before the embodiment of what to him was god. Once, he trapped her light beneath his darkness. She was never much for combat - protecting the others in the Celestial Court was more important to her than chasing after Yi and Xin Zhao’s battles; but she can remember her few forays ended with her feeling weak and powerless. 

Ashe would rend Thresh through with her arrows of light, and the chains wrapped around Lux would finally release. Free, maybe, for a moment,

_But her destiny would always catch up to her,_

And she’d gather all the luminous power in herself to light the way for Ashe to pursue the Harbinger like a deadly huntress. Guiding her. Shielding her. 

A perfect pawn,

_But perhaps Ashe’s love for her was more genuine than she could understand. Perhaps the Queen had never wanted a right hand, but rather a daughter. A daughter she could not see fall into disaster and darkness._

_And yet, still she sent her to the Dark Star._

“My Queen,” Thresh repeats, only now he’s closer and Lux startles suddenly. The warm lights coursing through her illuminate, and she turns her head to him. 

The Dark Star’s creations, her creations, they were incomprehensible to most. The Celestial Court and its children could never understand the beauty of their darkness. Thresh’s face was almost formless, sans the maw of chiseled teeth and the brilliant amber mark of his maker. He had no eyes with which to behold her, but she _knew_ the work of her hands.

And she knew he gazed at her like no other: there was no starving madness like she saw in Jhin’s cracked mask; no apathetic listlessness like there was in Orianna; no brooding, barely caged anger like there was in Mordekaiser after she had raised him from the dark nothing he had become, all shards and broken lights.

_She remembers his loss, how it gouged through her and brought her to her knees in the court. Lulu promised her she would learn to bear the pain of losing her brethren --_

_Lulu could not foresee she would not only bear it, but learn to relish in their destruction._

He seemed _soft._ As if she was a great setting sun and he had never seen something so frighteningly beautiful in its decaying hues, sinking into darkness. His claws slid from the shoulder of her throne as he slipped around, extending his hand for her to rise. “You should not linger here for long. You know your subjects are ravenous and lost without you.”

“They thrived in my absence through you, didn’t they?” She counters, raising an eyebrow while curling her small, once-gentle hand into his. “Destroying, consuming… Spiraling,” she sighs, part of her with admiration,

_And another part in sorrow. Her beautiful constructs could never match the critical, life-filled beings of Ashe’s creations. They would only know the barest of their instincts, husks of the Dark Star and their own despair. They all relentlessly pursued their own end, and while she herself sought the rush to entropy..._

“A priest is little use without a god, my Queen. The congregation goes mad without the touch of its true creator.”

They walk down the steps together, onto the mirrored chamber floor of her makeshift palace. Her corruptants would assemble soon, and despite all her experience with the intricacies of Ashe’s court, she did not know how to be a _queen_ like she knew how to be a magistrate. Her court, her children, they depended on her for leadership they could not fathom or conceive themselves. The Dark Star called them -- but it was a call without direction. 

Thresh had taken to counselling her. Even though her raw power could rend entire segments of the universe, she found herself _hesitating._ Deep down, she felt an unfathomable desire to cradle her monstrous creations. To keep them safe from the hunters of the Celestial Court -- from Ashe’s arrows -- even though their eventual destruction was the true wish of their hearts. How could she rightfully send them to corrupt the fledgling galaxies when she knew Xin Zhao would be waiting to rip them apart?

_How could she make more when she knew she would one day destroy them?_

He helped her strategize for their longevity, although he admitted he found the concept strange and nonsensical. They were beings made to be resurrected and reformed: if the day came when one of them collapsed, they would simply be merged to another corruptant. Two galaxies colliding into one new, dismal whole. 

Over time, her concerns became second nature to him. He knows the parts of her nursed by Ashe, the parts that cause her to freeze and her core to flash with the warring lights within her. 

She was _always_ created to bring order. He knows this as her harbinger, from the Dark Star whispering to him. She would either keep check the soft constellations of the Celestials--

Or she would shepherd the chaotic constructs of the Dark Star to their ultimate end with her crook, dragging the rest of the universe into a darkness that would only be ended by the rise of a new power. A new god-star. And only Kassadin would be there to witness it.

When he gazes upon her, he knows that for there to be a _true_ end, she would have to destroy herself. He does not know if she knows this, or if the Star has hidden it from her, pulling the thought away into nothing when she reaches too deep into herself.

The knowledge twists inside him like glass, and he finds himself reaching after her when she slips away from his grasp to observe the swirling map of the universe more closely. 

What priest would allow his god to destroy herself? 

The Dark Star had its own wishes,

But Lux _was_ the Dark Star. Fostered in Celestial form from her birth. A seed borne of desire that was a mystery to him. Her will was the Dark Star’s will, in the end. Her wishes, the Star’s. It would not be heresy to protect her if she continued to _hesitate,_ would it? If she chose to continue to allow her creations their pursuit of destruction, but always keeping it _just_ out of their grasp...

“We’re growing closer to the point of no return,” She says, cutting through the silence. “I did not think it would be so soon,” she adds, much quieter.

“You are full of unrealized potential. Even now, you could face Ashe, and with your subjects, I imagine you would succeed,” Lux finds herself wondering why Thresh leaves himself out of this scheme, turning to face him, the glow of her hair brightening as she smirks.

“And you? My priest, my harbinger… Surely you would be by my side?”

His head tilts, and she sees, feels, the unknowable intricacies of his empty visage. Humility, admiration, “I would never forsake you, my Queen. Just like I would never deign to assume your subjects are mine anymore. The flock is yours,” fear, desire,

_Love. Devotion. Longing._

“You should include yourself more often, Thresh. Seeing you in the darkness… Lingering in the shadows of the others… It reminds me of myself,” Lux replies quietly, “a part of myself I want to keep buried,” _and yet cannot forget._

She places one hand over her heart,

where the Dark Star resides,

And covers it with the other,

Protecting the glimmering light still trapped within.

They remain in silence for what could have been a new eternity -- and perhaps the only reason they knew it wasn’t was because they did not feel the pulse of a new light, or the destruction of another creation.

Thresh finally speaks. Truer now than the past. Pulling against the chains of raw doctrine, emboldened by the idol before him.

“You should not hide any part of yourself. There is no Celestial Court to smother you. No Star to devour you. You are,” he pauses, coming closer and resting a hand on her shoulder, “What you are. And in being the Dark Star, you are perfect.”

“You remind me of Rakan,” and the war within herself shifts her glow once more, more indigo than amber or her true blue, “Xayah and him, they inspire all those wonderful, hopeless stories. The suns that always scare away the moons with their garish light, and yet the moon ever beckons them…”

“I am no radiant sun, and you are no bitter moon."

Lux’s shoulder slumps underneath the cold weight of his claws. Her gaze shifts from the map to the distance, the floor, lost. Her meditations always brought her closer to her heart,

_Perhaps to her ultimate balance. Neither destruction nor creation._

Her hands fall away from her chest. A fever in her burns for destruction, but a calm inside yearns for only balance, coexistence, _peace,_

“...But you are my little light. Dark, or bright. Making, or unmaking.”

When she meets his gaze this time, she allows herself to feel _hope._

She did not have to be the prisoner of the Celestial Court,

Nor did she have to be subjugated by her own power. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
